


Blue All Over

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gottbleed Week, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju Blue, Lab Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst one was recorded on a cold dreary day in the autumn of 2021.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written just in time for Gottbleed Week.

Not many incidents actually occurred in the lab that were explosions, or what would qualify as one. They were few in count and didn't occur as often as one might think with Newt and Hermann working together in the same space.

There were few recorded instances of actual explosions. The worst one of these was recorded on a cold dreary day in the autumn of 2021, from the accounts of Newt and Hermann themselves.

The day had progressed with retaliative ease, and quiet chatter among the two scientists. It was an easy going day, at least until Newt spoke up.

The biologist was looking down at his newest sample skeptically as if it had offended him.

“Hey, Hermann,” Newt started. “can you help me out with something?”

Hermann looked up from his papers, casting a puzzled look at Newt. “Oh you look like you're handling things just fine. You don't need my assistance. “

“It is going just fine, but can't you do me this favor once?”

“A rockstar such as yourself asking for my opinion?”

“Hermann-”

“Fine.” He grabbed his cane and got up, hobbling over to Newt. He winced at the disgusting mass of Kaiju on the autopsy table. He wasn't going to bother asking what this mess was that Newt was dissecting.

Newt smiled when his colleague joined him by his side. With a scalpel in one hand, he pointed to a section of the mass.

“Does this look weird to you?”

Herman raised an eyebrow at Newt. Really? This is what he wanted?

“I am not an expert in Kaiju biology, you know that.” He said. “How am I supposed to know if something on such a specimen looks 'weird'?”

Newt pursed his lips. “Poke it with your cane.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Thanks for helping anyway.”

Hermann would have gone away in that second, but the compliment kept him anchored. He didn't know whether Newt meant it seriously or not, but it stuck in his mind. It didn't sound like it had been taken in a sarcastic tone.

It was what caused him to stay and then glance curiously at what Newt was doing.

“Do be careful.” He whispered just as Newt laid his scalpel down on the flesh, about to cut.

He looked back over his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah; I'm being careful.”

Newt made an incision, grimacing as something bubbled out as he cut. That caught Hermann's attention as well. It gave him a sense of unease.

It bubbled again and Newt put his scalpel down. Hermann didn't like this; it looked like the flesh was swelling like a balloon.

Oh no...

Newt seemed to have noticed this too. “Okay, now this is really weir-”

“Newt!”

A cane clattered to the floor as Hermann threw himself in front of Newt, taking the man into his arms and holding him close, a split second before part of the specimen Newt had been cutting into exploded. It was a loud pop, and not as extravagant as one may have thought. Hermann cried out as something hit his back in attempt to shield Newt from whatever splattered out of the specimen.

Newt's ears were ringing, both from the explosion and from the alarms that sounded a second later. He blinked, trying to regain his bearings, but one noticeable thing he could find was that he was still upright.

There were arms around him, shaking, trying to keep a grasp on him. Those hands were Hermann's.

“You... fool.” Someone whispered, and somehow Newt was able to make out that voice, sort of raspy. He noticed the weight leaning against him that was Hermann.

A sudden realization upon Newt made him look up at the person holding him, he looked up at Hermann.

The physicst's face was tense, twisted with worry and... pain? Newt didn't know what to say, but then his eyes grew wide.

There was a splash of blue on the side of Hermann's face.

“Hermann? A-Are you okay?”

“Fine.” He grunted. Newt didn't believe it.

“Let me see...” He started to look over, his friend, but when he started to turn him around, Newt sucked in a sharp breath. What had happened had now become clear.

Hermann somehow knew what was going to happen before Newt could realize it. Hermann had shielded him from the blast, and as a result, because his back had been turned to the specimen in that moment, Kaiju Blue had splattered all over Hermann's back. It had gotten on a bit of his neck and face as well

“O-Oh my god- Hermann!” Newt cried. The physicist slumped against him, and that's when Newt started to panic. “Chemical shower- now!”

Newt started to drag Hermann along, and though there was still protest. “Newton, I assure you, it's-”

“Do not say you're fine! You are so not fine right now! There's Blue all over you!” Newt turned the chemical shower now and tugged harshly on Hermann's sweater vest. He stepped under the cold wash of water and pulled Hermann along with him.

Newt stood there under the water, one hand on Hermann. The cane had been forgotten back by where the expliosion had occurred, so Newt offered his own support. At least Hermann didn't push him away. Speaking of which, the other scientist still looked a little battered as he tossed off his clothing. If the Blue was at least washing off- the image of Hermann covered in Blue moments ago still stuck in his mind.

He frowned. “Hermann?” He called under the roar of the water.

He looked a bit uncomfortable at being exposed like this, but Newt couldn't blame him. “It's okay, Newton.” He assured. “Are you okay?”

“Okay.” Newt stepped forward and hugged Hermann.

He staggered back a step. “N-Newton?! Don't get any Blue on yourself.”

“Shut up.”

They stayed under the shower for a few minutes, and Newt stayed with Hermann. After they got out, Newt guided him over to a chair and gave him a towel to wrap around himself. It looked like most of the Blue washed off, but Newt still worried, which is why he called medical.

He saw Hermann shake his head, but Newt just ignored it.

Reluctantly, Hermann agreed to go down to medical to get checked over, and still Newt followed. He waited anxiously to hear about if he was okay or not. He was sure Hermann was okay, the Blue was neutralized, but there was still worry festering in his mind.

When he got to see Hermann, the physicist had been given a change of clothes and had dozed off in a bed. He stirred back awake when Newt walked in.

“How you doing?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Newt had changed out of his wet clothes as well and into dry ones. “They gonna keep you here long- I know you don't like hospitals. I mean, I don't ether, so we have that in common.”

“Overnight observation, but they said I will be fine. Do we know what caused the explosion?"

"Bad chemical reaction, maybe."

"Mm. The good news is it didn't burn through my clothes nor was I exposed long.” He paused and smiled to Newt. “Thanks to you.”

“Huh? What- no, you saved my skin back there. I should be thanking you.” He shifted weight on his feet and decided to pull up a chair and sit beside Hermann. “You knew it was gonna blow. You shielded me. Why?”

“Despite what you may think, I did participate in my fair share of experiments. I saw what was going to happen, and I was there... I didn't want you to get hurt.” Hermann folded his hands across his lap. “I do care, you know.”

Newt smiled wide and leaned forward to kiss Hermann on the forehead. When he drew back, the other scientist looked stunned. Newt laughed, looking sheepish, but then Hermann reached for his hand.

“It's okay.”

He gave a nod and then took a chance to kiss Hermann fully on the lips. He reciprocated and pressed in for another kiss.

Newt pulled away, and Hermann whispered, “Shouldn't you have gotten checked as well?”

And on cue-

“There you are Dr. Geiszler-” A doctor who had just walked in said.

“For the millionth time,” Newt said with a groan. “It's 'Newt'.”

“In any case, we've been looking for you. You need to be examined as well.”

Newt gave another loud groan and Hermann gave a low chuckle.

 


End file.
